villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Han Solo7/PE Proposal: Colonel (Fist of the North Star)
What's The Work The work is Fist of the North Star (aka Hokuto no Ken), a manga and anime about Kenshiro travelling in a post-apocalyptic world. Who is the Candidate? What They Did? Years ago, Colonel led the Red Berets being true patriots of his home nation. One day, he found his superior officer drunk. Colonel felt his superiors to be animals under the human facade. When the general plunged the world into a nuclear holocaust, the Red Berets and Colonel survived because of their training. Colonel and his followers had gone mad, believing they had been chosen by God to build a world for the elite. Kenshiro first meets Colonel in the chambers of his hideout, Godland after taking out guards hiding in statues. Kenshiro found out Colonel had turned into a monster and thus a fight began, with Colonel using his boomerangs to easily cut the Hokuto Shinken master's limbs. On another try, Kenshiro dodged the boomerangs with the Kukyoku Ryubu. Upon learning that Kenshiro has no ambition, Colonel decides to resort to Nanto Moun Ken, using his claws. He easily dodges Kenshiro's moves and makes a slash. Almost at a disadvantage, Kenshiro learns his enemy is spotting his moves through his muscle pattern and blocks it out. Colonel also follows suit but this time, Kenshiro makes a successful barrage of punches. Kenshiro then reminds Colonel his training is 20 to 30 years behind Kenshiro's training. Rin then comes in to assist, but Colonel throws a spear at the child; However, Kenshiro catches the spear in time. Colonel throws a second spear into Kenshiro's arm and gloats his fighting skill is now weakened. When all seemed lost, Colonel suddenly feels pain in his eyes and becomes blind; That is because Kenshiro struck the Domei power point. Now afraid, Colonel tries to save himself, but Kenshiro hits him with the Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken. Before he dies, the Golan leader tries to tell Kenshiro with his strength, he could've taken anything he wished, but then his skeleton blows itself out of his body, killing him. In the anime, Colonel serves under Shin believing him to be a God and his army was now God's Army. In the movie, he serves under Shin's security force in Southern Cross and is executed for focusing on Raoh's forces. What they did He created a social darwinist organization which committed such atrocities as rape, mass murders, slavery, kidnappings and robbery. Golan (God's army in the anime) was coming to cities like Oasis to force their residents to give them food and water. Women and little girls were kidnapped from their cities to force them breed with Golan's soldiers while also killing their husbands and families, traumatizing them. While training to become a member of Golan, one must kill his opponent even if the latter is his relative since only the strongest must survive. Since he created and led Golan up to his death, he is fully responsible for crimes of his fanatical militarist organization. As for crimes done directly by him on screen, he attempted to kill Lin by throwing a spear at her despite her being a little girl. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Originally he was a military officer who was serving his country and hated his superiors for starting a nuclear war. These events traumatized him and made him believe that it will be a right thing to create a God's Land where everyone shares his ideals. Despite his traumatic experience, his heinous actions are past his tragedy and he doesn't care about anyone either. Heinous Standard Hokuto no Ken has very high heinous standards since many kinds of evil people appear there including already approved Pure Evils such as Jagi, Amiba and Jackal. However, he is the only villain in the series who leads a social darwinist organization which kidnaps girls and women for forced reproduction, making him stand out from other PEs of the series. Final Verdict I vote yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals